


Something about Flying Carpets

by ShiranaiKoe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Come on, Endearments, Established Relationship, Feelings, I do feel that I have to clarify that the salmon and pesto only have very minor rolls, I will make myself another one., I'm bad at this aren't I, I'm hungry and my tea is cold, M/M, Overthinking, Praise Kink, Salmon - Freeform, So Married, Viktor knows Yuuri too well, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Why is that not a tag????, arnica, as does the titular flying carpet, hand-holding, no actual smut, okay I don't know why that is not a tag, pesto, quakes in british
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiKoe/pseuds/ShiranaiKoe
Summary: Yuuri had always been annoyingly good at making himself panic without a real reason. Within no time he was silently hyperventilating. Would he jump? He would, definitely. He loved Viktor. But would he really?





	Something about Flying Carpets

Yuuri was curled up on the sofa, his feet tucked under the edge of a woolen blanket. His head was in Viktor’s lap, who had spent the last 15 minutes giving Yuuri the scalp massage of his life.

 

“ _No, you can’t!”_ the hero’s love interest said on the TV, clutching her boyfriend’s hand. She’d just been rescued from a collapsing city, which was going up in flames below and now they were escaping on a dubiously CGI’d flying carpet.

 

“ _I have to, my love. The carpet can’t carry us both,”_ he replied. _“I love you.”_ He cradled her tear-streaked face, shook his head in sorrow, and then he rolled off the side of the carpet.

 

“ _NO!”,_ she cried after him, into the raging abyss beneath, but he had already been swallowed up by the fires.

 

Yuuri didn’t actually _try_ to overthink everything constantly, it just happened to him, like in that moment for instance.

 

He was sleepy, aching from an afternoon of practice, and the smell of the arnica cream Viktor had rubbed his bruises with earlier had lulled him into a calm state, but something about this particular scene struck into his thoughts like a boat hook and wouldn’t let go. It festered in his mind. He started projecting himself and Viktor into the scene. First Viktor as the hero, jumping to his death in front of his eyes, and the thought made him squirm so much, Viktor asked if he was alright.

 

“Yup,” he said, and Viktor glanced at him weirdly, but let it go.

 

 _Nothing_ was alright. Because then he started projecting _himself_ into the role of the hero and somehow, that was even more distressing.

 

Having to look at Viktor and know that it would be the last time, making the decision to jump so that Viktor could live – it was hard to really create the full scope of emotions that those actions would entail when he was so far from danger in real life, huddled on a sofa with Viktor, in their apartment, but Yuuri had always been annoyingly good at making himself panic without a real reason. Within no time he was silently hyperventilating. Would he jump? He would, definitely. He loved Viktor. But would he _really_?

 

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright? You’re kind of twitchy,” Viktor’s voice came from above.

 

“Yes,” Yuuri said, his eyes fixed to a spot on the wall. He deliberately did not glance at Viktor, so he couldn’t see the suspicious look he was bound to be giving Yuuri in that moment. Viktor snaked his hand down the side of Yuuri’s face and intertwined their fingers, giving Yuuri’s hand a squeeze.

 

“If you say so.”

 

~O~

 

A few days later, it was a Saturday, they walked to the market after lunch. It was still early spring in Saint Petersburg, so they were both in coats, with scarves wrapped up to their lips.

 

They got fresh vegetables and fruit, and a nice salmon on a whim, because the vendor made them laugh. Viktor promised to make his signature salmon dish that night, with pesto and noodles. They were on their way back, the crowd around them thinning as they left the market behind, and Yuuri, with his mind at dinner already, sighed and tucked his arm under Viktor’s. “I knew it was the right decision to marry you.”

 

Viktor laughed and tugged Yuuri closer, steering him as in a waltz, and Yuuri let him. “You can’t fool me, Yuuri. I know you only married me for my irresistible body.”

 

Yuuri flushed.

 

“Right. That too. I guess,” he said, but he couldn’t keep a straight face, because Viktor had started nuzzling his nose into the side of Yuuri’s head. They were attracting confused glances, so Yuuri pushed Viktor off eventually, but he was still trying, and failing, to suppress a smile. Viktor on the other hand, looked as unabashedly in love as ever.

 

Yuuri sometimes felt a bit blind-sided when Viktor looked at him like that. He wasn’t as good at showing his affection as Viktor was, he knew that, but he liked to think that he communicated his love in other ways.

 

“You should fuck me tonight, after dinner,” he murmured into the space between them. He’d never been one for flowery language. Viktor’s eyes widened.

 

“All night long,” Yuuri continued blithely, and Viktor’s hand twitched on his back. His goal had probably been accomplished with the first line, but Yuuri was quite enjoying himself, so he added, sweetly: “Can you do that?”

 

Viktor’s cheeks looked a bit pink, even in the dim light of the street lights. “Okay,” he rasped. “Yeah. Sure. I can do that.”

 

After that they both started walking a lot faster. When they had nearly reached their apartment, as they were crossing a street, a car took the curve way too fast. The driver sounded his horn and shouted at them even as he sped past them with about half a metre to spare.

 

“Idiot,” Yuuri muttered to himself, and linked his hand with Viktor’s. Viktor - who had been behind him and even closer to the car. Another metre, and Viktor would’ve been roadkill.

 

Immediately, the image flashed across Yuuri’s mind: Viktor sprawled on the street, blood seeping out from under his skull and gleaming in the headlights. His limbs at odd angles, his face paralysed in shock, eyes wide open – _shit_. This really had to stop. Sometimes Yuuri wished he had a switch to turn off his brain. It just got so exhausting.

 

Viktor had been silent for the entire duration of Yuuri’s unfortunate mental deep dive, but in that moment he suddenly tugged Yuuri close to him, a tight grip on his hand. Yuuri nearly stumbled trying to adjust to the new pace and threw Viktor a confused glance. But Viktor wasn’t looking at Yuuri. He pushed their linked hands into his own coat pocket with a note of finality, and Yuuri swallowed down any complaints. It felt nice after all.

 

~O~

 

That same evening, long after midnight, they were lying in bed next to each other, spent and sweat glistening in the moonlight falling in between the curtains. Yuuri’s hazy thoughts swirled around past events, and suddenly, it crystalised in his mind. He saw the words before him, like a prophecy that had to be spoken.

 

Next to him, Viktor was panting, staring up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes and silver hair stuck to his forehead. He turned his head when Yuuri’s hand touched his cheek. Wild eyes searched for Yuuri’s in the dark, and Yuuri’s fingers curled around Viktor’s jaw, almost unfeeling, as in a fever dream.

 

“I’d do it for you, Vitya,” he whispered.

 

“What?” Viktor whispered back, brows furrowed.

 

“I’d jump for you. Like in the movie.”

 

It took Viktor a few seconds to catch up with what he meant, but Yuuri knew when he did from the way his eyes widened, and from the bob of his throat as he swallowed. Viktor crawled back on top of Yuuri, pulling the blanket with him up to their necks. Yuuri, still feeling quite out of it, just let it all happen, watched Viktor settle on his chest and shift until he was comfortable and they were both properly wrapped in the blanket. He was so beautiful.

 

“My love.” Viktor then said, and cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands. “ _My treasure._ ” He said the words so softly, so gently, they trickled through Yuuri like warm syrup. Every consonant tickled Yuuri’s ears and every warm exhale sent shivers across his skin.

 

“My sunshine,” Viktor crooned into Yuuri’s skin, peppering kisses along his jaw.

 

Yuuri’s head swam. It was too much. It hurt, it was so good.

 

Viktor reached his ear and Yuuri’s heart was beating so fast, the drumming in his ears almost drowned out Viktor’s next words:

 

“I would jump for you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo I'm posting something! how exciting! Leave a kudo if you want! I'm sure you want to. Thanks in any case ;)


End file.
